Accordingly, a current trampoline is provided with a trampoline frame for supporting a bouncing net, the trampoline frame being composed of a plurality of supporting devices fitted together. A bounce bed is, as disclosed in Chinese patent publication no. CN2930768, characterized by a T-shaped three-way transverse pipe used as a connecting part to connect with a frame of bounce bed and a leg of bounce bed; sidewalls of the T-shaped three-way transverse pipe being openly provided with a radially locating through hole; a top surface of the T-shaped three-way transverse pipe being openly provided with an insertion hole for protective barrier; each segment of frame pipe of bounce bed being openly provided on each of top and bottom surfaces at each of both ends thereof with an insertion hole for protective barrier; two frame pipes of bounce bed respectively inserted from both ends of the T-shaped three-way transverse pipe being insertedly connected together such that the axes of two insertion holes for protective barrier of each frame pipe of bounce bed and the axis of the insertion hole for protective barrier of the transverse pipe coincide with each other, while locating through holes of two frame pipes of bounce bed and the locating through hole of the T-shaped three-way transverse pipe coincide with each other; the lower end of a protective barrier pipe being inserted into the insertion hole for protective barrier on the top surface of the T-shaped three-way transverse pipe and into the insertion holes for protective barrier at the inserted end of each of the two frame pipes of bounce bed inside the transverse pipe; a locating through hole of the protective barrier pipe and the locating through hole of the transverse pipe coinciding with each other and being fixed by a bolt penetrated therethrough. The connecting structure between the support frame and the protective barrier of the bouncing bed is simple and reliable, with decreased number of connecting parts, material savings, reduced cost, as well as convenient and fast assembly/disassembly.
Further, as disclosed in Chinese patent publication no. CN201482040, a cross connecting part for a bounce bed comprises a transverse pipe, an upper vertical pipe connected with an upper end surface of the transverse pipe, and a lower vertical pipe connected with a lower end surface of the transverse pipe, said upper and lower vertical pipes being integrally formed by die casting. The cross connecting part is simple in structure and easy to manufacture. During installation, the transverse pipe is used for installing a frame ring of bounce bed, the upper vertical pipe is used for installing a safety net pipe, and the lower vertical pipe is used for installing a leg of bounce bed, so as to facilitate the installation of each supporting component of the bounce bed.
Additionally, as disclosed in Chinese patent publication no. CN201250829, a frame pipe connecting structure of a trampoline comprises a frame pipe, a leg pipe, a protective barrier pipe and a four-way part for connection. The four-way part is composed of a vertical pipe and a transverse pipe welded at the upper end of the vertical pipe. The leg pipe is allowed to penetrate into the vertical pipe longitudinally. The transverse pipe is bored vertically. The large end of the frame pipe is extended into the transverse pipe to be reinforced by a reinforcing pipe inside the bore, and the small end of the frame pipe is extended into the transverse pipe while is coveringly connected together. The protective barrier pipe is inserted into the reinforcing pipe vertically and reinforced by a screw. This structure is allowed for not only faster and better assembly, but also convenient transportation and storage after disassembly. Moreover, the combined strength may be enhanced effectively, without being apt to sway, skid or damage the combined portion.
In all of the above patents, however, a T-shaped connecting part or cross-shaped connecting part is used for the connection of frame pipes and leg pipes. Moreover, in the most case of the T-shaped connecting part or cross-shaped connecting part, two tubular parts are joined by processing, such as welding, for example, after the two tubular parts are provided perpendicularly to each other. Thus, not only burden cost, but also difficulty in processing are resulted. Additionally, insufficient strength between the two tubular parts is, possibly due to insecurely welding at the welding point, possible for the occurrence of breakage.